Benutzer:JP-Nahdar Vebb/Baustelle
|Merkmale=künstliche Atemschläuche |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat=Duro |Familie= |Beruf=Kopfgeldjäger |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation=Cad Banes Gruppe |Position=Anführer |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung=*Multifunktions-Unterarmplatten *Raketenstiefel |Bewaffnung=*2 LL-30 Blasterpistolen *Thermaldetonatoren |Fahrzeug=*''Xanadu Blood'' *''The Sleight of Hand'' |Einsätze= |Aufträge=*Diebstahl eines Jedi-Holocrons *Diebstahl des Kyber-Speicherkristalls''The Clone Wars – Act on Instinct'' *Entführung von machtsensitiven Kindern *Geiselnahme im Senatsverwaltungsgebäude |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme *Cad Banes Gruppe }} Cad Bane war ein Duros-Kopfgeldjäger, der aufgrund seiner besonderen Fähigkeiten und weitreichenden Ausrüstung während der Klonkriege als der beste seiner Zunft galt. Nach dem Diebstahl eines Holocrons aus dem Jedi-Tempel erbeutete er den Kyber-Speicherkristall und entführte machtsensitive Kinder für die Separatisten. Im Auftrag der Hutts erlangte er die Pläne des Senatsgebäudes und führte die Geiselnahme einiger Senatoren an. Biografie Beginn der Karriere Cad Bane wurde auf Duro geboren und entwickelte sich zu einem der bekanntesten Kopfgeldjäger.The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer Mit seiner Vielzahl an Waffen und seinen einflussreichen Auftraggebern, darunter Dooku, der Anführer der Separatisten The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, arbeitete er für den Auftraggeber, der ihm den größten Lohn zahlte, egal, um welche Art von Auftrag es sich handelte. Wenn seine Beute ihm eine höhere Summe als der Auftraggeber bot, war er daher bereit, sich gegen jenen zu wenden. Er lebte für einen gefährlichen Auftrag und war für den Diebstahl wertvoller Objekte und die gewaltsame Gefangennahme seiner Beute bekannt. Gewöhnlich arbeitete er allein und heuerte nur für gefährlichere Aufträge andere Kopfgeldjäger an Stand Aside – Bounty Hunters! – die Gestaltwandlerin Cato Parasitti war eine der wenigen Söldner, die der Kopfgeldjäger des Öfteren anheuerte. Nach dem Ableben von Jango Fett während der Schlacht von Geonosis galt Bane als der gefürchtetste Kopfgeldjäger , weil er aus den Klonkriegen Profit schlagen und seinen Ruf gegen seine Rivalen wie Boba Fett ausbauen konnte. Der Duros nutzte unterschiedliche Basen wie die Schwarzhand-Station oder ein geheimes Versteck auf der Wüstenwelt Tatooine , die er mit Fallen und Waffen ausbaute, um mögliche Eindringlinge zu töten. Durch seine zahlreichen Aufeinandertreffen mit den Jedi , darunter auch ein Kampf mit dem Jedi Quinlan Vos , erkannte er deren Fähigkeiten und lernte aus den Begegnungen, obwohl er selbst kein Gespür für die Macht hatte. Allerdings wurde auf Cad Bane ein Kopfgeld in Höhe von 500.000 Credit ausgesetzt. Die Klonkriege Hinterhalt für die Jedi Die Geheimwaffe Mit der Sleight of Hand stahl Bane die Gravitationswaffe von der Fregatte des rivalisierenden Wissenschaftlers Kul Teska über Alzoc III, bevor er sich mit der planetenzerstörenden Waffe nach Ryloth begab. Zur Erfüllung seines Plans nahm er zwei Klonsoldaten gefangen, Captain Rex und Sergeant Boomer, denen er Sprengfesseln anlegte. Als die beiden Soldaten erwachten, machte er den Soldaten klar, dass sie sich in seiner Gewalt befanden und er sie freilassen würden, wenn sie die Waffe zu seinem Schiff brachten. Allerdings wurden sie von Kampfdroiden angegriffen, woraufhin der Kopfgeldjäger ihre Fesseln löste, damit ihn die Soldaten im Kampf unterstützen konnten. Es gelang den Soldaten mit der Unterstützung des Kopfgeldjägers und der beiden Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano, die sich auf die Suche nach den verschwundenen Klonen begeben hatten, die nachrückenden Droiden aufzuhalten. Nachdem sie den letzten Angreifer vernichtet hatten, eröffnete Bane das Feuer auf Captain Rex, doch wehrte Skywalker die Schüsse ab und brachte den Duros aus dem Gleichgewicht, der daraufhin von der Plattform stürzte und sich beim Aufstehen im Gewahrsam der Jedi wiederfand. Skywalker zerstörte die Fesseln der Klone, um Bane sein Druckmittel zu nehmen, und ließ ihm die Waffen abnehmen, um jede weitere Bedrohung zu vermeiden. Allerdings bemerkten sie weitere Kampfdroiden, woraufhin sie sich zu seinem Schiff begeben sollten. Da der Kopfgeldjäger nicht bereit war, ohne seine Belohnung zu gehen, nahm er die Gravitationswaffe selbst und begab sich damit durch das Feindgebiet bis zur Sleight of Hand, in dem ihn die Jedi vor den angreifenden Droiden verteidigen. Als Bane einen versteckten Blaster zog, um die Jedi zur Strecke zu bringen, tauchte Teska am Schiff auf, wobei Bane die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen wurde. Als Teska die Kiste mit einem Schleppkabel an sich ziehen wollte, warf Skywalker die Kiste in das Schiff des Kopfgeldjägers. Bane wollte sich daraufhin davonschleichen, doch begrub ihn Ahsoka unter einer Panzerplatte. Während sich der Wissenschaftler einen Kampf mit den Jedi und den Klonsoldaten lieferte, entkam der Kopfgeldjäger jedoch. Allerdings musste er die Gravitationswaffe zurücklassen, die wie die Sleight of Hand in Teskas Hände fiel. Allerdings nahm Bane dies nicht hin und begab sich zu dessen Basis auf Behpour, wo er Teskas Flugraketen während seines Kampfes mit Skywalker und Ahsoka zerstörte. Danach sabotierte er das Schiff von Dooku und seiner Schülerin Asajj Ventress, bevor er mit der Hand flüchtete.The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes Verschiedene Aufträge Während sich Bane auf seiner Heimatwelt Duro aufhielt, wurde er von einem Jedi-Ritter aufgesucht, der Informationen über die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress zu erhalten hoffte. Der Kopfgeldjäger vermutete, dass sie einen Übergriff auf einen Senator plante, woraufhin der Jedi die Attentäterin vor einer Gefangennahme auf die Senatorin Padmé Amidala abhielt. Allerdings wurde der Kopfgeldjäger wenig später von den Hutts beauftragt, ihre Interessen in einem Konflikt zwischen den Jedi und Piratenbande auf Tatooine durchzusetzen, wodurch ein Duell zwischen dem Jedi und Bane entbrannte. Im Auftrag der Separatisten wurde er auch damit beauftragt, einen Virus auf der Kaliida-Lazarettstation zu verbreiten, wobei er jedoch gefangen genommen wurde. Allerdings gelang ihm gemeinsam mit Ziro der Ausbruch, bevor er den Hutt nach Tatooine brachte und sich mit dem Piraten Hondo Ohnaka auf Florrum und dem Separatisten-Admiral Mar Tuuk traf. Danach setzte er seinen Auftrag fort und setzte einen Virus in den Bacta-Tanks der Lazarettstation frei, der die Heilung der Klone verlangsamen sollte. Allerdings wurde Banes Vorhaben aufgehalten, sodass er sich zu Grievous' Versteck auf dem dritten Mond von Vassek begab und sich dort dem Jedi-Ritter stellte, der zuvor gegen Grievous und Dooku gekämpft hatte.Clone Wars Adventures Cad Bane überfiel einen Transporter der Separatisten und stahl dessen Ladung, Gewürz im Wert von zwei Millionen Credits. Er begab sich zum Versteck des Kopfgeldjägers Clawfish in Mos Espa auf Tatooine, um die Ladung zu verstecken. Allerdings hatte der Söldner Sülphurr Cyander einen Peilsender im Gewürz versteckt, um das auf Bane ausgesetzte Kopfgeld und durch die Auslieferung Banes an die Separatisten auch den Ruf des besten Kopfgeldjägers der Galaxis zu erlangen. Als sich Bane zusammen mit dem Jawa Ttekket zu dem Lager begab, wurden sie von Cyander und einigen Kommandodroiden verfolgt, die Bane und seinen Kumpanen gefangen nahmen und sie in die Gefängniszelle auf Cyanders Schiff brachten. Ttekket konnte sie mit seinem Werkzeug jedoch befreien, woraufhin Bane Cyander beweisen wollte, warum er den Ruf des besten Kopfgeldjägers genoss. Er löste den Feueralarm aus, um die Kommandodroiden zur Gewürz-Ladung in den Frachtraum zu locken, wo er seine Waffen zurückerhalten und in Zusammenarbeit mit Ttekket seine Widersacher trotz ihrer Überzahl besiegen konnte. Danach trat ihnen Cyander entgegen, der sie für kurze Zeit in einen Kristallkäfig einsperrte, bevor der Jawa die beiden Kopfgeldjäger befreien und Bane seinen Widersacher gefangen nehmen konnte. Bane war noch immer erzürnt und wollte Cyander in einem der Antriebe geben, doch überzeugte ihn Ttekket, ihren Gefangenen nicht zu töten. Stattdessen setzte ihn Bane auf Tatooines Mond Chenini aus und kontaktierte Dooku, um ihn für den Diebstahl zurechtzuweisen und es ihm zu überlassen, Cyander von dem Mond zu retten, bevor er Tatooines Orbit mit dessen Schiff verließ. Aufträge für Darth Sidious Infiltrierung des Jedi-Tempels thumb|Darth Sidious gibt Bane den Auftrag, ein Holocron zu stehlen. Später wurde Cad Bane erneut von Darth Sidious kontaktiert, der den Tod des Jedi-Meisters Ord Enisence forderte. Der Duros begab sich zum Senatsgebäude, wo er die Sicherheitskräfte ausschaltete und erfuhr Cad Bane – Jedi Hunter, dass Enisence weitab von Coruscant kämpfte. Der Kopfgeldjäger tötete den Jedi und begab sich dann in ein Hotel in der Unterstadt, wo Sidious ihn damit beauftragte, ein Holocron aus dem Jedi-Tempel zu stehlen. Bane hielt dies anfangs für unmöglich, verlangte aber schließlich einen modifizierten Sternjäger mit Waffen und Tarngeräten sowie eine dreifache Bezahlung, wenn er den Auftrag annehmen würde. Die hohe Belohnung schien ihm angemessen, den schwierigen Auftrag zu erledigen , da er von sich glaubte, jede Mission erfüllen zu können. Sidious ließ ihm Informationen über den Aufbau und die Sicherheitssysteme des Tempels zukommen, die er an seinen Wartungsdroiden Todo 360 weitergab. Außerdem heuerte er die Gestaltwandlerin Cato Parasitti an und erklärte ihr den Plan, in dem später der Jedi Bolla Ropal eine Rolle spielen sollte. Parasitti nahm die Gestalt von Ord Enisence an, um den Tempel zu infiltrieren und in die Bibliothek zu gelangen, wo sie Bane mit einem Ohr-Komlink bei der Umgehung der Sicherheitssysteme unterstützen sollte. Er selbst wollte mit Todo durch einen Lüftungsschacht in die Holocronkammer gelangen, da der Droide die Sicherheitssysteme ausschalten konnte. Für den Auftrag wollte der Kopfgeldjäger sein gesamtes Arsenal aufbieten. Bane und Todo flogen mit ihren Raketenstiefeln zum Belüftungssystem des Südturms, dass durch einen Energieschild geschützt wurde. Die Gestaltwandlerin war mit ihrer falschen Identität inzwischen idern die Bibliothek eingedrungen und übermittelte dem Droiden von einem Bibliotheksterminal aus die Koordinaten, an denen der Schild am schwächsten war und von Todo geöffnet werden konnte. Dazu störte die Gestaltwandlerin die Scanner, damit sie unbemerkt hinein gelangen konnten. Allerdings blieb diese Störung nicht unbemerkt, sodass die Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi zum Südturm geschickt wurden, um die Ursache festzustellen. Unterdessen drangen der Kopfgeldjäger und sein Droide mit den Raketenstiefeln tiefer in das Belüftungssystem ein, bis sie zu einem doppelten Ventilator gelangten. Todo schaltete ihn an einer Sicherheitstafel ab, sodass sie noch tiefer nach unten fliegen konnten. Allerdings reaktivierte er die Ventilatorscheiben unabsichtlich wieder, wodurch beide fast durch den sich drehenden Ventilator gesogen wurden, bis Parasitti den Ventilator vom Terminal aus ausschalten konnte. Daraufhin setzten die beiden ihren Flug zum Tresor fort. thumb|Cad Bane stiehlt ein Holocron aus dem Tresorraum im Jedi-Tempel. Derweil wurde im ganzen Tempel Alarm ausgelöst, da die Eindringlinge im Südturm entdeckt worden waren, doch waren Bane und Todo bereits über dem Vorraum des Tresors angekommen. Cad Bane vermutete, dass sie sich nicht mehr lange unentdeckt bleiben würden, und mahnte daher zur Eile. Obwohl die Gestaltwandlerin die Sicherheitssysteme der Tresortür ausgeschaltete, wurde sie noch von einigen Sensorstrahlen geschützt, die manuell abgeschaltet werden mussten. Als er jedoch von der Gestaltwandlerin hörte, dass die Jedi von ihrem Weg zur Kommunikationszentrale umgekehrt seien und in seine Richtung liefen, wies Bane Todo an, ein Loch zum Kommunikationszentrum zu fräsen. Allerdings wurde Cato Parasitti von Ahsoka Tano entdeckt und gefangen genommen, sodass alle Jedi von den Eindringlinge auf dem Weg zuderr Kammer erfuhren. Inzwischen war es Bane gelungen, die Laser abzuschalten, allerdings konnte er drei Türen nicht ohne einen Schaltplan öffnen. Er verständigte Parasitti, die aber nicht antwortete, weshalb er vermutete, dass sie aufgeflogen war. Als er die Jedi in seine Richtung rennen hörte, befahl er Todo, durch das gefräste Loch in die Kommunikationszentrale zu gehen. Er selbst befestigte einen Sprengsatz an der Tür und versteckte sich im Schatten des Raumes. Skywalker und Kenobi hörten die Explosion und stiegen aus dem Lüftungsschacht hinab in den Vorraum, wo sie die zerstörte Tresortür und das Loch zur Kommunikationszentrale entdeckten und fälschlicherweise folgerten, dass die Eindringlinge durch die Holocronkammer eingestiegen waren und zur Kommunikationszentrale wollten. Nachdem die Jedi Todo in die Kommunikationszentrale gefolgt waren, begab sich der Duros in die Holocronkammer und brachte ein Holocron in seinen Besitz. Danach zündete der Duros eine Bombe an Todo 360 fern, obwohl ihr die Jedi in der Kommunikationszentrale wie auch Kenobi und Skywalker im Schacht entkommen konnten. Unterdessen schlich Cad Bane mit einem Jedi-Mantel ungesehen durch die Bibliothek und entkam unbemerkt aus dem Tempel. Erst später bemerkten die Jedi den Verlust des Holocrons und erfuhren durch die Gestaltwandlerin, dass es Cad Bane auf den Jedi-Meister Bolla Ropal abgesehen hatte, der den Kyber-Speicherkristall bewachte – er verzeichnete alle Kinder der Galaxis, die ein Gespür für die Macht besaßen. Nach Cad Banes Flucht aus dem Jedi-Tempel versuchten die Jedi, mehr über Cad Bane und seinen Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren, indem sie die Überreste von Todo 360 zusammensetzten. Allerdings entkam der Droide und kehrte später zu dem Kopfgeldjäger zurück. Erbeutung des Kristalls thumb|Cad Bane erlangt den Kyber-Speicherkristall. Der nächste Teil seines Auftrages bestand darin, den Kyber-Speicherkristall in seinen Besitz zu bringen und den Jedi dazu zu bringen, ihn mit dem gestohlenen Holocron zu verbinden, damit er Sidious die Informationen über die machtsensitiven Kinder übermitteln konnte. Nach den Informationen des Sith-Lords errichtete der Rodianer mit seinem Padawan Tyzen Xebec auf Devaron einen Außenposten. Sidious beeinflusste die Handelsföderation, die Cad Bane eine Flotte von mehreren Fregatten und Landungsschiffen für einen Überraschungsangriff lieh. Außerdem warb Bane die Kopfgeldjägerin Aurra Sing an, die als Anführerin der Nashtah-Einheit mit einem Landungsschiff und einer Einheit Kampfdroiden in der Nähe der Basis landen und für Ablenkung sorgen sollte. Nachdem die Angriffsflotte über Devaron angekommen war und der Kopfgeldjäger die Landung seiner Truppen befohlen hatte, wies er Aurra Sing an, nicht Bolla Ropal ins Visier zu nehmen, sondern an der westlichen Schlucht Aufstellung zu nehmen und dort dessen Padawan und einige Klonkrieger in Schach zu halten. Bane begab sich mit seinem neuen Schiff, der Xanadu Blood, die er von Sidious für den Holocron-Diebstahl erhalten hatte, auf dem Weg zu dem Jedi-Meister und schoss noch einige Klonsoldaten mit seinem Waffen ab, bis er schließlich vor dem Außenposten landete, der schon von Kampfdroiden belagert wurde. Obwohl er davon erfuhr, dass ein feindlicher Kampfverband unter der Führung der Resolute vom Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker über Devaron eingetroffen war, worin Bane einen Verrat der Gestaltwandlerin sah und dem Befehlshaber seines Flaggschiffs befahl, die Stellung bis zu seiner Rückkehr zu halten. Gleichzeitig entdeckte er den Jedi griff ihn mit Cortosisstrahl an, den Bolla Ropal mit seinem Lichtschwert abwehrte, wodurch seine Waffe jedoch zwischenzeitlich ausschaltete. Anschließend fesselte er seine Beine mit seiner Bola und ließ ihn von einigen Superkampfdroiden umstellten. Der Rodianer weigerte sich jedoch, das Holocron für Cad Bane öffnete, woraufhin Bane den Kyber-Kristall an sich nahm und mit seiner Geisel zum Flaggschiff zurückkehrte. thumb|Cad Bane foltert Bolla Ropal. Cad Bane ließ den Jedi-Meister in die Folterkammer bringen, doch da Bolla Ropal dem Kopfgeldjäger bezüglich des Holocrons nicht helfen wollte, folterte Bane den bereits geschwächten Jedi zu Tode – Bane hatte den Jedi-Meister nicht brechen können. Allerdings erfuhr er, dass seine Flotte von den gegnerischen Kreuzern beinahe vernichtet worden war. Als die Resolute seinem Flaggschiff, dessen Beschädigungen einen Hyperraumsprung verhinderten, den Fluchtweg abschneiden wollte, wurde Bane vom Vizekönig Nute Gunray der Handelsföderation kontaktiert, der erzürnt darüber war, dass Bane bereits den größten Teil der von ihm geliehenen Flotte verloren hatte. Der Kopfgeldjäger beschwichtigte ihn damit, dass sein Auftraggeber Sidious nach der Übergabe des Holocrons für den Schaden aufkommen würde. Gleichzeitig enterte der Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker das Flaggschiff, doch entschied sich Bane dagegen, die gegnerischen Soldaten aufzuhalten, wodurch er den Neimoidianer weiter erzürnte. Er forderte die Übermittlung der Informationen, doch konnte nur ein Jedi den Kristall öffnen. Daher entschied er sich, Skywalker und seinen Padawan Ahsoka Tano in das Schiff eindringen zu lassen, um sie später dazu zu bringen, das Holocron zu öffnen. Als die feindlichen Soldaten beinahe die Brücke erreicht hatten, befahl Cad Bane den Droiden, alle Datenspeicher zu löschen, den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus einzuschalten und sämtliche Kommandofunktionen des Schiffes auf die Fernsteuerung seines Armes zu übertragen , um die Kontrolle über die Situation zu behalten und im Notfall improvisieren zu können. Danach lockte er die Soldaten auf das Waffendeck, in dem sich einige Droiden versteckt hielten, wo er mithilfe seiner Armkontrolle die Schwerkraftgeneratoren ausschaltete, obwohl er anders als die Jedi mit seinen Magnetschuhen am Boden bleiben konnte. Er wollte Chaos auf dem Deck schüren, um eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht und der Gefangennahme der Jedi zu finden. Als Skywalker den Kopfgeldjäger erreichte, verlor Bane durch einen Fußtritt des Jedi das Holocron, doch wurde die Schwerkraft gleichzeitig wieder angeschaltet, wodurch er das Artefakt wieder an sich bringen und aus dem Hangar fliehen konnte. Ahsoka nahm gegen den Willen ihres Meisters die Verfolgung auf, doch hatte der Kopfgeldjäger dies geplant und der Togruta das Gefühl gegeben, dem Duros überlegen zu sein. Obwohl sie ihn zu Boden bringen konnte, setzte er sie mit Elektroschocks außer Gefecht und legte ihr Elektro-Handschellen an, bevor er sie in eine Arrestzelle an der Luftschleuse brachte und einen Teil ihres Kopfschmucks abnahm. Jagd auf die Jedi thumb|right|Cad Bane verhandelt mit Anakin Skywalker über das Leben seiner Padawan. Als Ahsoka wieder erwachte, konfrontierte die Schülerin den Duros damit, dass die Fregatte sie beide mit in den Tod reißen würde. Bane reagierte jedoch gelassen und erwartete die Ankunft ihres Meisters, der aus seiner Sicht Ahsoka nicht zurücklassen würde. Zu diesem Zweck folterte er sie weiterhin mit Elektroschocks, wodurch er Skywalker, der die Schmerzen seiner Padawan spüren konnte, zu der Zelle zu lockte. Der Kopfgeldjäger drohte ihm damit, die äußere Luftschleuse zu öffnen und Ahsoka damit zu töten, um einem Angriff des Jedi zuvorzukommen. Daher bot ihm der Kopfgeldjäger einen Handel an: Das Leben der Padawan gegen das Öffnen des Holocrons. Daher übergab Skywalker dem Kopfgeldjäger sein Lichtschwert und öffnete das Holocron, in das der Kopfgeldjäger den erbeuteten Kyberkristall einsetzte, sodass sich das Holocron wieder von selbst zusammensetzte und Bane die Informationen entnehmen konnte. Allerdings nutzte der Jedi seine Unachtsamkeit und holte sich sowohl sein als auch das Lichtschwert seines Padawan zurück. Bane reagierte dementsprechend, indem er die Luftschleuse öffnete und mit seinen Raketenstiefeln davonflog. Der Kopfgeldjäger berichtete Nute Gunray von seinem Erfolg mit dem Holocron, lehnte aber dessen Vorschlag ab, die Daten sofort zu übermitteln, da er sich bereits einen Rettungsplan zur Flucht von der Fregatte überlegt hatte. Als er beobachtete, dass die Klonsoldaten im Hangar ein Fluchtshuttle übernahmen, wurde er von den beiden Klonkriegern Denal und Koho bedroht. Es gelang ihm, die beiden Soldaten zu töten, obwohl er dabei eine Verletzung an der Schulter davontrug. Er legte Denals Rüstung an und tat so, als ob er den Kopfgeldjäger töten würde. Die beiden Jedi, die sich aus der Zelle hatten befreien können und zusammen mit den Soldaten bereits das Schiff verlassen wollten, nahmen den Kopfgeldjäger, den sie für Denal hielten, ebenfalls an Bord. Als sich Skywalker nach dem Holocron erkundigte, behauptete Bane, es nicht gefunden zu haben. Nach der Landung auf der Resolute beglückwünschten die anderen Klone den vermeintlichen Denal für den Tod des Kopfgeldjägers. Daraufhin verließen die meisten Klone, darunter auch der verkleidete Duros, die Fähre. Allerdings fanden Captain Rex und ein weiterer Klonsoldaten am Boden des Shuttles grünes Blut, während Ahsoka versuchte, dem angeschlagenen Bane in der Klonrüstung zu helfen. Zwar ignorierte er sie anfangs, doch stellte sie sich vor den Kopfgeldjäger, um seinen verletzten Arm zu untersuchen. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass der Klon grünes Duros-Blut verloren hatte , sodass der Kopfgeldjäger ihre Ablenkung nutzte und Ahsoka in den Magen trat, bevor er mit einem Torrent-Sternjäger aus dem Hangar floh. Obwohl Anakin Skywalker auf den Jäger sprang und Bane den Helm wegschlug, konnten weder er noch die Klone auf der Kommandobrücke den Kopfgeldjäger noch aufhalten, bevor er mit einem Hyperraumsprung floh. Nach seiner Flucht begab sich Bane zur Schwarzhand-Station, seiner Basis in einem Asteroidenfeld des Äußeren Rand. Dort angekommen kontaktierte er Darth Sidious, berichtete ihm vom Erfolg seiner Mission und übermittelte ihm die Informationen über die machtsensitiven Kinder des Kyberkristalls. Der Sith-Lord beauftragte ihn daraufhin, vier der Kinder zu entführen und sie zu Sidious' Basis auf Mustafar zu bringen, wo er sich selbst der Kinder annehmen wollte. Obwohl diese Aufgabe Banes Meinung nach unter seinem Niveau lag, willigte er wegen der guten Bezahlung ein. Zunächst entführte er das nautolanische Kind Zinn Toa von Glee Anselm und brachte es nach Mustafar. Danach begab er sich in die rodianische Stadt Kay-Tap und stellte sich als Jedi verkleidet der Mutter des machtsensitiven Wee Dunn, Mathee, vor. Er gab vor, ihren Sohn in den Tempel mitnehmen zu müssen, da mehrere falsche Jedi machtbegabte Kinder jagen würden. Als sich die Mutter weigerte, ihr Kind an den vermeintlichen Jedi zu übergeben, hypnotisierte er die Frau mit einem Hypnogazer und nahm den Jungen an sich. Mittlerweile war allerdings auch der Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi in der Stadt eingetroffen und erkannte den Kopfgeldjäger, der gerade die Wohnung verließ. Daraufhin aktivierte er seine Raketenstiefel und flog zum Landeplatz der Xanadu Blood, von wo er mit dem Kind von Rodia entkam. Nachdem der Kopfgeldjäger den Jungen nach Mustafar gebracht hatte, wollte er das Gungan-Kind Roo-Roo Page aus der nabooanischen Stadt Jan-gwa entführen. Nach seiner Ankunft löschte er seine Navigationsdaten und beobachtete das schlafende Kind, doch als er das Kind mit sich nehmen wollte, stellte er fest, dass es sich dabei nur um eine Puppe handelte – die Jedi hatten Banes Ziel vorausgesehen und ihn in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Als Ahsoka Tano ihn mit ihrem Lichtschwert bedrohte, schlug er der Schülerin die Waffe mit seinem Seil aus der Hand und flog mit seinen Raketenstiefeln aus dem Haus. Allerdings hielt sich Skywalker auf dem Dach versteck und riss den Kopfgeldjäger zu Boden, wo er von Ahsoka in Schach gehalten wurde. Sie legte ihm Handschellen an und nahm ihm außerdem ihren gestohlenen Kopfschmuck ab. Während Skywalker ihn daraufhin abführte, bedrohte er dabei das Gungan-Baby, dass es immer noch nicht sicher sei. Nach seiner Verhaftung wurde der Kopfgeldjäger in einer Zelle an Bord der Resolute von Mace Windu und Obi-Wan Kenobi verhört, doch weigerte er sich, den Aufenthaltsort der beiden Kinder oder den Namen seines Auftraggebers zu nennen. Da er auch auf die Androhung von Folter gelassen reagierte, vermutete Mace, dass sein Auftraggeber gefährlicher sein musste als die Jedi. Daher schlug Skywalker vor, den Kopfgeldjäger mithilfe der Macht zu einer Auskunft zu zwingen, um doch noch an die Informationen zu gelangen – Banes willensstarker Geist würde vermutlich jedoch nur von allen Jedi gebrochen werden. Obwohl das Risiko bestand, dass Banes Geist durch die Willensbrechung zu Schaden kommen könnte, betraten Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und der Jedi-Meister Mace Windu in die Zelle und drangen in seinen Geist an. Bei Skywalkers anfänglichen Versuchen tat der Kopfgeldjäger dies noch als nutzlos ab, doch als sich Windu und Kenobi schließlich anschlossen, konnte er ihnen nicht mehr standhalten. Bereits im Begriff, die Informationen preiszugeben, ließen sie allerdings von ihm ab, drohten ihm jedoch an, die Willensbrechung zu wiederholen. Daher erklärte sich der Duros bereits, die Jedi zu den Kindern und dem Holocron zu führen, woraufhin er zusammen Kenobi, Windu und dem Klon-Kommandanten Cody zur Schwarzhand-Station flog. Als der Kopfgeldjäger die beiden in den Hauptraum führte, zeigte er ihnen das gestohlene Holocron und bot ihnen außerdem an, es für die beiden zu holen. Darin vermuteten die beiden Jedi allerdings eine Falle, sodass sie selbst die Führung übernahmen und das Sicherheitssystem aus Lasern und Blasterkanonen auslösten. Während sich die Jedi verteidigten, konnte Bane durch eine Geheimtür entkommen und in einer Rettungskapsel fliehen. Der Galaktische Senat Vorbereitungen thumb|Cad Bane stellt sich dem Hutt-Rat vor. Für die Geiselnahme im Senat heuerte Bane mehrere andere Kopfgeldjäger an , die er zuvor jedoch einer Prüfung unterziehen wollte, da die Söldner Einzelgänger waren und er testen wollte, ob sie zusammenarbeiten konnten. Dazu ließ er auf Keyorin bekannt geben, dass er Mitglieder für seine Gruppe suchte. Damit lockte er seinen Rivalen Davtokk in eine Cantina, wo Banes Droide Todo-360 den Kopfgeldjäger zu Bane führte. Als Davtokk seinen Blaster zog, um sich das Kopfgeld auf den Duros zu sichern, musste er jedoch feststellen, dass sein Gegenüber lediglich ein Kampfdroide in Banes Kleidung war. Gleichzeitig zündete der Kopfgeldjäger Robonino eine Sprengladung, der Davtokk allerdings entkommen konnte. Daraufhin schoss der Weequay Shahan Alama ein Fangnetz ab, das Davtokk wieder auf den Boden holte, bevor er sich mit einer Vibro-Klinge befreien und seinen Widersacher mit Blitzgranaten ablenken konnte. Auf der Flucht schoss Aurra Sing ihm mit ihrem Scharfschützengewehr jedoch in die Beine. Daraufhin trat Bane an den wehrlosen Kopfgeldjäger heran und gratulierte ihn dazu, dass es ihm beinahe gelungen wäre. Er teilte ihm mit, dass dies eine Prüfung für die anderen Kopfgeldjäger war, und erschoss seinen Rivalen daraufhin, bevor er sich mit seiner Gruppe nach Coruscant begab. The Clone Wars – Invitation Only Geiselnahme der Senatoren Nach der Flucht von Coruscant wurde ein Kopfgeld in der Höhe von 500.000 Credits auf Cad Bane ausgesetzt. Flucht vor den Jedi thumb|Cad Bane duelliert sich mit Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nach der Flucht vom Jedi-Tempel begab sich Cad Bane mit seinen Kopfgeldjägern und Ziro in die Unterstadt, wo er den Söldnern einen Teil ihres Lohns, wollte den Rest des Gehaltes jedoch erst auszahlen, wenn er den Hutten von Coruscant gebracht hatte. Allerdings war Shahan Alama dagegen, erst später ausgezahlt zu werden, da er Bane nicht vertraute. Der Duros hingegen befahl den Kopfgeldjägern, sich zu verstecken und nicht aufzufallen, um nicht gefangen genommen zu werden. Als Alama den Söldner beschuldigte, nach ihrem Verschwinden den Lohn auszuzahlen. Allerdings drohte ihm Cad Bane, dass er Alama bereits im Senat getötet hätte, wenn er seinen Anteil gewollt hätte, und schickte die Kopfgeldjäger fort. Obwohl seine Verfolger die Spur des Kopfgeldjägers verloren, wurden die anderen Kopfgeldjäger entdeckt, obwohl sie dem Zugriff der Galaktischen Republik entkommen konnten.The Clone Wars – Hunting the Hunters Der Jedi-Meister Quinlan Vos konnte Bane zwar verfolgen, verlor die Spur des Kopfgeldjägers schließlich jedoch. Nach der gewagten Flucht brachte Cad Bane Ziro nach Nal Hutta, wo er ihn dem Rat der Hutten übergab. Allerdings nahmen auch die beiden Jedi Quinlan Vos und Obi-Wan Kenobi die Verfolgung auf, die sowohl Cad Bane als auch Ziro zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollten. Ziro entkam den Fängen des Rates jedoch, wohinter die Hutten die Jedi vermuteten. Bane erkannte hingegen, dass er bereits vor deren Ankunft geflohen war, und bot sich an, die Verfolgung des Gefangenen aufzunehmen und sich auf Ziros Fährte zu begeben – vorausgesetzt, dass die Hutts ihre Bezahlung erhöhten. Zusammen mit Todo 360 folgte er Ziros Spur in den Sumpf, doch ärgerte es den Kopfgeldjäger, nicht Ziros genauen Aufenthaltsort zu kennen. Es gelang ihm, die Spur des Hutten bis in eine Hütte im Sumpf zu verfolgen, in dem Ziros Mutter lebte. Er zwang sie ihm zu verraten, dass Ziro sich nach Teth begeben hatte. Allerdings fand er nur noch dessen Leichnam vor – seine Geliebte hatte ihn in Jabbas Auftrag verraten und die Informationen nach Tatooine gebracht. Obwohl die beiden Jedi, die Teth kurz nach seinem Eintreffen erreichten, Bane für den Mord verantwortlich machten, stritt Bane jede Beteiligung an dessen Tod ab. Stattdessen wollte er das Kopfgeld, das die Separatisten auf die Jedi ausgesetzt hatten, erlangen und lockte die Jedi in ein Felsenlabyrinth, das sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Schiff befand. Quinlan Vos und Obi-Wan Kenobi folgten ihm und konnten ihn anfänglich immer weiter zurückdrängen, bis Bane einen Felsbrocken von der Wand löste. Daraufhin sprang Vos auf ihn zu und stellte ihn, doch brachte Todo den Jedi-Meister zu Boden. Als der Duros ihn töten wollte, wurde er jedoch von Kenobi angegriffen, der ihn entwaffnete und ebenfalls zu Fall brachte. Todo lenkte ihn mit Vos' Lichtschwert ab, doch Kenobi wehrte seinen Blaster und die Betäubungspfeile ab. Der Jedi-Meister wollte den Kopfgeldjäger im Nahkampf besiegen, der allerdings das Lichtschwert des anderes Jedi erlangte und ihn nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch mit Elektroschocks folterte. Allerdings musste er von Kenobi ablassen, als Vos seinem Kameraden zur Hilfe eilte er ihn mit seinem Flammenwerfer angriff, wodurch er die Jedi lange genug abhalten konnte, dass er zu seinem Jäger gelangen und von Teth fliehen konnte. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten gefährlich, wird jeden Auftrag annehmen, solange die Bezahlung stimmt, grausam und kalkuliert, wird seine Beute bis ans Ende der Welt jagen begabt, personen aufspüren für kopfgeld, dinge hochjagen, liebt einen guten kampf, wertvolle Objekte stehlen, Personen gewaltwoll gefangennehmen und bedrohen, arbeitet allein, für wichtige jobs auch andere kgj, mag schwere jobs, durchtriebener/listiger kämpfer großspurig, wird die Jedi alle Kraft kosten, sie zur Strecke zu bringen, erbarmungslos würde für eine angemessene summe fast alles tun, glaubt, dass er jede Herausforderung bewältigen kann''The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes'' egal, was er tun soll oder wer es sagt, solange er seine credits kriegt, scheinen das einzige zu sein dass er liebt, bewaffneter und unbewaffneter kampf, kopfgeldjäger befehligen, gesunden respekt für die jedi, hat ihre fähigkeiten oft selbst gesehen, fürhctet sich nicht vor der macht, kann schneller handeln, klug, es gelingt ihm, die jedi überheblich und selbstsicher zu machen''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' der einzige, der ziro befreien kann versteht sich darauf, jeden zur strecke zu bringen, verdreht, auf Jedi spezialisiert nur dem gegenüber loyal, der ihn am besten bezahlt, es geht allein um den profit''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' bekannt, angesehen und gefürchtet für sein risikoreiches geschäft, kein auftrag zu verrückt und keine mission zu gefährlich, solange er seien credits erhält, wer von bane gejagt wird, weiß, dass ihn nichts stoppen kann, schert sich nicht um reichtu, hat seine methoden, vertraut niemandem, vor allem wenn etwas zu erledigen ist, will es selbst tun, nicht nur allein, improvisiert, deshalb lieber allein, bekommt mehr geld wenn allein einer der gefährlichsten kgj, arbeitet für jeden, der es sich leisten kann und keine fragen stellt, entführung, mord, diebstahl sind einfach, traut niemanden und arbeitet meistens allein, hat in der unterwelt einen guten ruf nach jangos tod, nutzt umgebung, um nicht-macht-sensivität auszugleichen ruchlos, überragender kgj, keine beute zu gefährlich beim richtigen preis, kalt, grausam, kalkuliert, wird seine beute überall hin verfolgen hohes kopfgeld trifft das ziel vollkommen fähig, kalt, hartnäckig, lässt auch bei seltsamen aufträgen nicht nach, ruchlos, kein interesse an chaos, das er anrichtet, keine angst vor schmerz, geduld, verlässt sich aber auf Ausrüstung, versteht sich drauf, der umgebung anzupassen brutal, ruchlos, gnadenlos, unheil und chaos, kümmert sich nicht in höhle des löwen zu gehen, furchtlos, das ist auch für jedi problematisch, mysteriös tödlich, missgunst, fürchterlichste, ruchlos wie tödlich, wenn der preis richtig ist, kann ihn nichts aufhalten, einzigartige fähigkeiten, von separatisten unterstützt, genießt es der Böse zu sein, unerschütterlich vor dem bösen, will sich gegen jedi beweisen, eigene regeln, moral durch seine bezahlung, keine gefangenen nicht nett, Schurke höchstbietender, genießt war er tut will immer bereit sein, überraschung, kalt dreist und mutig vom erfolg überzeugt man sollte ihn nicht aus den augen lassen, niemanden verschonen, gegen überzahl größter konkurrent = boba fett, nur durch krieg guter ruf, auch unmögliche aufträge, wenn die beute höheres geld bietet wendet er sich gegen auftraggeber, froh über fremden schaden als teil des auftrags, teuflisch, wer im weg steht wird entfernt (auch zivilisten), überzeugte art? und brutale methode führen zu respekt anderer kgj, aufträge mit leichtigkeit wegen übrragender fähigkeiten, alle formen des kampfes, arrogant, hält sich unter kontrolle, Versus – Boba Fett vs. Cad Bane gewalt gegen kgj, zahlt erst später aus "fast" und "wenn" ist schlecht jedi "ausräuchern", gefallen "erwidern" (Rache), kein "niemals" berüchtigt, gewagte einsätze, keine lausige bezahlung, kein ungefähr, schleimig, will Blut sehen, hasst es, wenn ihm irgendjemand die arbeit wegnimmt, keine schlampige arbeit, nutzt umgebung wertvoller preis, klone sind schlauer als droiden, kämpft auch mit fußtritten, erhöhte position, zeit egal, ziele wichtig, nicht ohne belohnung, dieb, konkurrenz ungleich "freund", rache Ausrüstung viele tödliche Waffen, zwei modifizierte Waffen''Forces of Darkness'' zwei Blater ständig dabei, Atemrohre in Nacken implantiert, Raketenschuhe, damit er abheben kann wann er will, Faust: kabelwerfer, Kommunikationsgeräte, nicht-tödliche Betäubungsmittel, Techno-Dienerdroide Todo 360, Bombe in den Droiden, damit er unbemerkt entkommen kann mit Kanone bewaffnet, gesichert und geladen, Schnellzug-Holster, Raktenschuhe für schnelle Flucht, Zwillingsüberreder-Blaster, Bola, Detonationspacks, modifizierter Sternjäger, kann aber auch unbewaffnet kämpfen spezial-überzeuger-pistole, schnellzug-halfter, modifizierte mitrinomon-jetpack-düsen, durastahl-magno-grip-stiefel stulpen verbergen waffen und werkzeug, düsen verleihen ihm geschwindigkeit eines jedi und atemschläuche bieten schutz vor würgen, hut sieht gut aus''The Clone Wars – Die spannendsten Missionen'' Flammenwerfer, beeindruckendes waffenarsenal künstliche schläuche, in wangen inplantiert, schläuche für unwirtliche umgebungen, Mehrzweck-Handgelenkschuhe, eingebaut mit zusätzlichen waffen und eingebauten werkzeugen, darunter kabelwerfer, komlink, datapad, nicht-tödlichen Betäuber, alles was er für gefährliche arbeit braucht, doppelblaster, gebaut aus LL-30s mit eigenen modifikationen, daher trifft er das ziel immer, raketenschuhe letzte neuheit der technologie, kann fast überall hin beeindruckendes arsenal hut zeigt gefahr will für jede situation bereit sein hut verdeckt seine modifikationen kompaktes ohrkomlink kontrolle über das schiff, selbstverstärkende handstellen mit betäubung hypnogazer ersatzwaffen''Spices and Spies'' bola, cortosisstrahl, peitsche Bola, mehrere Blaster, Betäubugnspfeile, Flammenwerfer detonator für sprengfesseln, gravitationswaffe, schwere geschütze, sleight of hand, verdeckter blaster Hinter den Kulissen *Cad Bane tauchte zunächst in der Episode Das Geiseldrama (orig. „Hostage Crisis“), dem Finale der ersten Staffel, auf, obwohl sein Auftauchen bereits durch früher veröffentlichtes Material bekannt gemacht wurde. Nach seinem Auftreten in der Episode wurde er sofort in anderen Episoden, Comics, Spielen und Merchandising verwendet. *Der Auftakt der zweiten Staffel stellte Cad Bane als neuen Gegner der Jedi dar und erhielt daher auch den Titel „The Rise of the Bounty Hunters“ („Der Aufstieg der Kopfgeldjäger“). *Mit Cad Bane konnte man einen neuen Weg einschlagen, denn nun konnte man auch die Charaktere zeigen, die nicht an eine Seite gebunden sind und weder der Republik und den Separatisten angehören. *Nach dem Finale der ersten Staffel brachte man Bane auch in den Start der zweiten Staffel ein, um mit dem Einbruch in den Jedi-Tempel erneut für Aufsehen zu sorgen. Der Zuschauer sollte noch seine Taten aus Das Geiseldrama vor Augen haben. Mit der Geschichte konnte man sich vom Geschehen des Krieges abwenden und sich auf eine kleinere Handlung konzentrieren, wodurch Bane besser zur Geltung komme. *Ursprünglich ordnete George Lucas an, dass sich die Fernsehserie The Clone Wars nur auf die Personen konzentrieren solle, die in den Krieg hineingezogen werden. Mit dem Wachsen der Serie entstand allerdings auch die Möglichkeit, Kopfgeldjäger in die Serie einzubringen, darunter auch für einen Auftritt mehrerer Schurken – einerseits nahm man an, dass die Fans an einem solchen Auftritt interessiert waren , andererseits wollte man die Serie nicht nur mit dem Krieg und seinen Auswirkungen füllen. Banes Auftritt sollte an die Original-Trilogie erinnern, verbunden mit Westernauftritten. Als ein Kopfgeldjäger gesucht wurde, fand man Cad Bane als Revolverhelden, dessen Auftreten auch an älteren Star-Wars-Geschichten erinnere. Die Idee kam direkt von George Lucas, da er eine eigene Idee für einen Schurken mit eigenen Regeln hatte. Er nutzte die Konzepte aus den Original-Filmen und entwickelte damit einen Publikumsliebling wie auch einen Lieblingscharakter für die Produzenten, der den direkten Gegensatz zu Boba Fett darstellte. *Zunächst wurde Durge aus der Clone Wars-Serie diskutiert und neu entworfen, um als Fremdwesen mit aufwendiger Rüstung und Ausstattung aufzutreten. Die charakteristischen Merkmale des Kopfgeldjägers wurden jedoch abgewandelt, als man Durge mehr menschliche Merkmale gab. Schon nach kurzer Zeit entschied man sich, einen neuen Kopfgeldjäger zu entwerfen, sodass man ihn zum Kopfgeldjäger Nom Kahbah umgestaltete. Kahbah sollte die körperumspannende Rüstung von Durge behalten, obwohl er viele Merkmale von Soldaten aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg erhielt. Aber auch George Lucas ließ seine Ideen in den Charakter mit einfließen, wodurch auch die Wahl auf den Namen „Cad Bane“ fiel. Er wollte Bane als einen Revolverhelden von der Sorte, wie Lee van Cleef ihn in Filmen wie Zwei glorreiche Halunken spielte, mit den Duros aus der Cantina-Szene in ''Eine neue Hoffnung''. Zur Hilfe für den Zeichner Kilian Plunkett fertigte Dave Filoni eine Reihe von Entwürfen an, die Lucas' Vorstellungen verwirklichen sollten und schließlich auch zugelassen wurden. Filoni entdeckte eine nicht verwendete Zeichnung aus der Original-Trilogie, die einen Raumfahrer mit einem Gewehr und einem weiten Hut zeigt. Daraufhin fertigte John Dodelson ein Modell des Charakters an, bevor Steve Ly die Figur texturierte. Die Animationsabteilung verpasste ihm sein Benehmen, während Corey Burton die Synchronisierung übernahm. Dies führte dazu, dass Cad Bane schnell zu einem der beliebtesten Charaktere der Entwickler. Für die Erschaffung des Charakters war es wichtig, keinen menschlichen Charakter einzuführen, sondern einen Alien zu nutzen, um Cad Banes Fremdartigkeit besser darzustellen. *Cad Banes Hut ist eine Anlehnung an den Hut des leitenden Regisseurs Dave Filoni, der selbst meistens mit einem Hut auftritt. Seiner Meinung nach solle der Hut die Gefährlichkeit des Charakters darstellen. *Für die Hersteller der Serie war es eine angenehme Abwechslung, großspurige Schurken wie Cad Bane in die Serie einzubringen. Vor allem der Kontrast zwischen Cad Bane und den anderen Schurken der Serie und den mache das Schreiben der Serie für Henry Gilroy so interessant. Dabei spielten auch die Motivationen eine Rolle: Während einige nur an Geld interessiert waren, suchten andere nach Macht, andere sind einfach nur am Chaos des Krieges interessiert. Für Kopfgeldjäger wie Cad Bane und Aurra Sing freut er sich vor allem auf das Zusammentreffen mit den Jedi, da es den Jedi ihr ganzes Wissen und all ihre Fähigkeiten kostet, die Schurken zur Strecke zu bringen. Die Erschaffung Cad Banes brachte aber auch die Notwendigkeit mit sich, ihn sofort auf einem hohen Level arbeiten zu lassen, auf dem sich Dave Filoni Boba Fett in der Klassischen Trilogie wünschte.The Official Episode Guide – Season 1 *Das Kreativteam der Serie versuchte mehrere Möglichkeiten, um den Kopfgeldjäger mit der richtigen Stimme auszustatten. Letztlich entschied man sich, dass ein Charakter wie Bane eine besondere Stimme bekommen sollte, die sich klar von klischee-besetzten Stimmen wie Darth Vader abhob. Corey Burton lieh Bane schließlich eine „schmierige Stimme“, die laut Produzent Dave Filoni sogar hoch sei, ähnlich der Stimme von Peter Lorre. Filoni, Geräuschmacher Matthew Wood und Sounddesigner David Acord gaben der Stimme dann ein Echo, das man auf die Atemschläuche zurückführte. Diese nachträgliche Änderung sollte die Stimme tiefer machen und eine Bedrohung geben, sodass es zwar an das Auftreten Darth Vaders herankomme, sich aber deutlich davon abhebe. Corey Burton vertonte in Das Geiseldrama auch Ziro, sodass es in der Abschlussszene der Folge zu einem Dialog der beiden Figuren kommt, der eigentlich nur von einem Synchronsprecher übernommen wird. Laut Filoni konnte Burton dabei die weichliche Persönlichkeit des Hutten hervorbringen. *Cad Bane sollte den Schurken eines Spaghetti-Western darstellen: ein unerschütterlicher Auftragssöldner, den die von ihm ausgelöste Gewalt und Zerstörung nicht kümmert. Aufgrund seiner Geduld, auch im Bezug auf die Jedi, kommt er in seiner Umgebung gut zurecht. Als eine solche Kultfigur stellt er für Corey Burton seinen Lieblingscharakter dar, da er eine gute Möglichkeit bietet, seine Stimme zu verändern, wodurch er für Burton wie eine eigene Kopie sei. *Anfangs sollte Cad Bane nicht mit zwei Pistolen bewaffnet sein, sondern einen asymmetrischen Waffengürtel tragen: auf der einen Seite steckte eine Pistole im Halfter, auf der anderen befand sich eine Bola im Beutel, die trotz eines Konzepts von Kilian Plunkett nicht in den Episoden vorkam.The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars *Die Luftschläuche an Cad Banes Wangen basieren auf den alten Konzepten von Ralph McQuarrie für Luke Skywalker und sollten sich, für die Spezialisierung auf Jedi, auf das Entgegenwirken auf die Fähigkeiten der Jedi konzentrieren. Die Schläuche sollten ihn mit zusätzlicher Luft versorgen, wenn ihn jemand mit der Macht erwürgte. *Cad Banes Brutalität und Furchtlosigkeit vor den Jedi sollte durch den Tod von Bolla Ropal dargestellt werden, da er dessen Tod nur mit Gleichgültigkeit begegnet. *Seine Einmischung in den Krieg sollte hingegen durch die Erbeutung der Pläne erreicht werden, da er als der gefährlichste Kopfgeldjäger und zudem als die Erfindung der Serie Effektivität beweisen sollte – für die Crew hatte die Effizienz, mit der Cad Bane vorgeht, bereits in Das Geiseldrama eine große Rolle gespielt. Trotz der schweren Aufgabe für den Kopfgeldjäger und seine Kumpanen gelingt es ihm, schnell und unbemerkt den Senat zu übernehmen, wodurch sich jedoch auch die Gefährlichkeit der Söldner darstellen solle. *Der Auftraggeber Cad Banes für die Befreiung Ziros war lange nicht bekannt – auch von offizieller Seite kamen widersprüchliche Informationen. So waren in den ersten Veröffentlichungen sowohl Darth Sidious als auch Dooku, der seine Einmischung jedoch vertuschen kann , als mögliche Auftraggeber bekannt, mit dem Erscheinen späterer Quellen wurden auch die Hutts als Auftraggeber benannt. Selbst der offizielle Episodenführer zur Serie stellte beide Möglichkeiten dar: Angelehnt an Palpatines Drohnung an Bane, dass er dafür bezahlen werde, könnten es die Separatisten gewesen sein, doch Palpatine, der im Geheimen die Separatisten als Darth Sidious anführt, hat verworrene Pläne. Allerdings könnten auch die Hutts in die Geiselnahme verwickelt sein, denn als Bane Ziro daran erinnert, dass „nur noch die Abrechnung“ fehlt, denkt er überrascht daran, dass Mitglieder des Hutt-Clans ihn befreit haben könnten. Das Problem solle jedoch in der zweiten Staffel gelöst werden. Tatsächlich geschah dies dann in der dritten Staffel, wo mit dem Erscheinen der Episoden Böse Absichten und Die Jagd nach Ziro die Hutts als Auftraggeber bestätigt wurden. Die Vermutung, dass Palpatine von Banes Geiselnahme im Senat beeindruckt war, wurde durch die Festlegung der Chronologie widerlegt. *Auf StarWars.com gibt es eine How-to-draw-Seite zu Cad Bane, auf der in sechs Schritten eine Zeichnung von Cad Bane erstellt wird. Ebenso wurde eine Soundboard-Seite mit mehreren Zitaten des Kopfgeldjägers veröffentlicht. *Im Jugendroman Das Breakout-Team findet sich eine Anspielung auf den ersten Star-Wars-Film, Eine neue Hoffnung. Während sich der verstellte Bane mit Nuru Kungrama, Lalo Gunn, den Klonsoldaten und dem Droiden Cleaver über den Überfall auf das Gefängnis berät, fragt Cleaver nach, was er tun solle, wenn er im Kontrollraum entdeckt würde. Gunn empfiehlt ihm, sich in dem Raum einzuschließen, und Bane fügt an, er solle hoffen, dass sie nicht mit Blaster kommen. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf eine Szene auf dem Todesstern, als sich C-3PO und R2-D2 Luke Skywalker und Han Solo um Rat fragen, die Prinzessin Leia Organa befreien wollen. In der deutschen Version des Buches wird der Satz jedoch fehlerhaft übersetzt und entspricht daher anders als in der englischen Ausgabe nicht mehr dem Film. *Der Text von und der Clone Card für Cad Bane ist dem Datenbankeintrag auf StarWars.com entnommen. *Die Nintendo-DS-Version von The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes werden Cad Banes Aufträge anders als auf den anderen Plattformen dargestellt. Er wird in einem Gefängnis auf Ryloth gefangen gehalten, von wo aus er die Galaktische Republik benachrichtigen kann. Der Duros bietet ihnen an, mit Padmé Amidala zu verhandeln, um im Austausch für seine Befreiung Informationen über eine geheime Festung der Separatisten weiterzugeben. Der Jedi-Rat vermutet hinter den Informationen eine größere Bedrohung, sodass sie den Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto zusammen mit der Senatorin nach Ryloth entsenden, wo sie Cad Bane zwar aus dem Gefängnis befreien können, die beiden jedoch voneinander getrennt werden und Amidala bei dem Kopfgeldjäger bleibt. Er verspricht ihr, die Informationen an sie weiterzugeben, wenn sie ihn zur Xanadu Blood bringt, sodass sie sich zusammen zu seinem Schiff begeben und er ihr vom separatistischen Außenposten Juma-9 berichtet. *In The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer wird gesagt, dass die Atemschläuche Banes Luftröhren mit Sauerstoff versorgen. Allerdings führt die Luft in die Mundhöhle, was auch bei der Konstruktion der Schläuche bedacht wurde: Wenn Bane mit der Macht gewürgt wird, kann er durch die Schläuche weiteratmen. *Das Geschehen aus Das Geiseldrama wird im Online-Spiel Cad Bane – Jedi Hunter erweitert, wo der Spieler in drei Leveln Soldaten des Senats ausschalten muss. *Im unkanonischen Webcomic Bounty log #968 in einer Cantina auf einer abgelegenen Wüstenwelt auf, wo er sich ausruht und den Lohn seines letzten Auftrags zählt. Dabei wird er vom Droiden-General Grievous unterbrochen, der ihm einen neuen Auftrag anbietet: Er soll den Jedi-Meister Plo Koon aufspüren. Grievous überreicht ihm einen Beutel voll Credits, als der Jedi-Meister selbst unter der Begleitung von Aayla Secura auf der Suche nach Grievous in der Bar auftauchten. Bane entdeckt die Verfolger, woraufhin ein Kampf in der Cantina ausbricht und die anwesenden Kopfgeldjäger gegen die Jedi vorgehen: Für den Kopfgeldjäger ist es eine ruhige Arbeit, dem Kampf in der Cantina zuzusehen, ohne selbst eingreifen zu müssen, da er nur für das Aufspüren und nicht die Ergreifung des Jedi-Meisters bezahlt wurde. Als der Widerstand gegen die beiden Eindringlinge fehlschlägt, entkommt Grievous aus der Bar, während sich der Kopfgeldjäger selbst wieder zurücklehnt und auf seinen nächsten Auftrag wartet. *Im The Clone Wars Game Creator auf der Webseite von Cartoon Network ist es dem Spieler möglich, Cad Bane als Spielfigur für unterschiedliche Fahrzeuge und Karten zu wählen. *Als Aprilscherz 2011 veröffentlichte die deutsche Fanseite StarWars-Union eine im Western-Stil gehaltene Zeitung, die auch einen Artikel über Cad Bane enthält. Bane habe sich in Mos Eisley einen mehrstündigen Schusswechsel mit einem Unbekannten geliefert, als er sich auf der Suche nach dem rodianischen Verbrecherlord Breedo Baruk befand. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch seien die beiden Duellanten in zwanzig Schritt Entfernung auf die Straße getreten. Dem Kopfgeldjäger gelang es zwar, seine Waffe schneller zu ziehen, doch wehrte sein Gegner die Schüsse mit seinem Lichtschwert ab. Quellen *''In geheimer Mission – Das Breakout-Team'' *''In geheimer Mission – Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''In geheimer Mission – Duel at Shattered Rock'' *.The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes *.Clone Wars Adventures *.The Clone Wars – Spices and Spies *.Cad Bane – Jedi Hunter * *.The Clone Wars – Act on Instinct * * * *.The Clone Wars – Invitation Only * *. *.The Clone Wars – Hunting the Hunters *.Forces of Darkness *.Stand Aside – Bounty Hunters! *.Versus – Boba Fett vs. Cad Bane *.The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie *.The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer *.The Clone Wars – Die spannendsten Missionen *.The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia *.The Official Episode Guide – Season 1 *.The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars *.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Duros Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Cyborgs da:Cad Bane en:Cad Bane es:Cad Bane hu:Cad Bane nl:Cad Bane pl:Cad Bane pt:Cad Bane fi:Cad Bane sv:Cad Bane